The Unspoken Words
by Eye of the Moon
Summary: Tsuki Academy accepts students that are endowed or with abnormalities. As students, each Akatsuki member has his own problems, loves, and loyalties to attend to. Rated for foul language, mostly Hidan, and, of course, yaoi! Don't read if you don't like
1. Restless Rain

**Author Notes:**  
Well, here it is... my first fanfic...

I would just like to say that my mind works too complicated so that results in me being the worst explainer in the world! So I am quite sure there will be times someone will be completely lost because my way of words.

The setting is at an academy thats accept grade levels from seventh grade to senior year in college. This academy was meant for people with very unusual traits such as a kid with bat wings growing out of his back or a girl with cat-like features. To put it in more simple words for you and me (yes, even I did not under stand that bit above), it's an academy for the endowed, I guess.

I probably did a lot of mistakes in this story. If I'm inaccurate about age or personalities,... crud...slaps forhead in disbelief. All I would say is "whoopsie" and then I would like to point out that in a situation like this, it should be okay since it's a fanfiction, right? Yeah!

Sorry, I talk too much. I should just shut up and let you guys read...

Disclaimer: I'm not bright enough to come up with Naruto and its Akatsuki members, and if I was, someone would have beat me to it anyways. Masashi Kishimoto did a better job than I could have ever done. So I own nothing...

Please bear with me on these line-dividers-thingys. I'm still new and still trying understand how this works...**End Author Notes**

* * *

Rain pounded at the window of Hidan's dorm room. He turned in his bed to look at his alarm. It read 3:37 a.m. and classes did not start until 7:45 a.m.. For the past week, it has been raining non stop and it would continue to do so until late the next week. Among many of the students at Tsuki Academy Hidan was also affected by the weather. He's been falling behind in most of his classes so he got out of bed, went to his study desk and grabbed his books to continue his already late homework.

If Hidan had a roommate like he should have, he would have hesitated to turn on his lamp and his stereo to a low volume. Hidan's old roommate transferred out a month ago and since Hidan has been lonely. He missed his arguments with his roommate.

_I'd rather hear that bastard complain about __Jashin__ and my religion than to be in this room alone with no one to entertain me, _he decided.

He shook his head to clear his lonely thoughts and told himself to continue his book.

* * *

Hidan now sat in his assigned seat in first period. His head on his desk, he tried his best to stay awake. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help, but…

"What time did _you_go to sleep, un?" Hidan opened one eye to look at his blond friend who held a mocking grin.

"Deidara," Hidan rubbed his eyes, "I couldn't sleep so I tried to do my homework for Advanced Chemistry and stayed up 'til 4:45." Hidan paused. "Where's Tobi?"

Deidara turned to look at the back and Hidan followed his gaze. Tobi, the kid in an orange mask, waved like he was hard to find when in reality he was alone back there.

Without taking his gaze off of Tobi, Hidan asked Deidara, "Why do you hang out with him?"

"Well, he's my step-brother, so Mom thought, since we're the same age, we should hang out more, un." Deidara took his gaze off Tobi to look at Hidan with a small, shy smile, "Plus…he's not that bad. I mean, yeah, he could be very annoying, but then I remember that he only wants to make his only buddies happy."

"…yeah, I guess…"Hidan smiled slightly as Tobi approached them with bags of their favorite candy in each hand.

A Tobi passed out the bags, Deidara's mind was tumbling over whether or not Hidan did his project. He asked him.

"Fuck! No! I forgot we had to do that!" were the words that came out of Hidan's foul mouth.

"It's okay! As long as Sensei does not call on Hidan today, Hidan-kun will have enough time to work on the project tonight!" Tobi pointed out proudly.

"Yeah, you're right Tobi. If Sensei goes in alphabetical order like he always does then I should be safe!" Hidan exclaimed happily.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi stood firmly, fists on hips ,and chin lifted high. Deidara couldn't help but to pat Tobi's shoulder.

The bell rang and every student returned to their seats. Ibiki-sensei entered the classroom with a paper bag in his clutches.

"Alright, lowlifes. As you all know, today we are to start presenting our projects. I felt like trying something new so," Ibiki shook the paper bag, "instead of going in ABC order, we'll have luck decide." Ibiki grinned.

He pulled a small piece of paper, unfolded it, and read the name in it. "Hidan!"

Hidan's heart stopped as the grin on the sadist's face widened. "Congratulations, Hidan, will you honor us with your project?"

After a brief moment of violent thoughts towards his sensei, Hidan stood up an strolled to the front of the room. At the beginning of the year, Ibiki had explained exactly what to do in a situation like this.

The silver-haired boy looked at the opposite wall and opened his mouth.

"Because I did not come prepared to class, I, Hidan, have no project to present; therefore I am your everyday example of a foolish moron just taking up valuable time and space as I continue my path to Idiot Ville. Thank you for your attention for I do not even deserve that," Hidan recited with a low bow at the end of his speech. He returned to his seat.

"What. A. Bummer. Hidan. And that, class, is why you should always remind yourselves of your priorities so that you do not become on like Hidan," Ibiki turned to the class who were too scared to even breathe.

Ibiki drew another name and class began again. Hidan sat in his seat, trying to keep his anger in, but the more he tried, the bigger the lump in his throat got. Hidan sat watching the clock, waiting for the time when he would ever be released form this hell.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame were sitting through another PowerPoint lecture in first period Physics. When Zetsu came in twenty minutes late, the teacher did not react.

"Hey," Zetsu said as he put his bag down to sit next to them.

"Y'know, it's getting pretty obvious that Iruka-sensei is frightened by you," Kisame said. Itachi merely glanced sideways at Zetsu.

"Why? I barely do anything now," Zetsu asked referring to the fact that he hasn't gotten in trouble in the past few weeks.

"Your dark side still slips out and frightens the 'children'," Itachi mumbled clear enough for the other two to hear.

About in the middle of class, Zetsu's stomach growled. He hoped nobody heard. He scanned the room with his eyes to see who did hear. Itachi and Kisame were the only in the room who did not tense up. Even Iruka stopped writing on the board.

_Hear it comes,_ everyone thought.

"**Give me flesh. Give me blood. I'm so hungry…"** Zetsu's dark side emerged causing the students to panic and inch closer to the door.

Before Zetsu could do anything about his hunger, Itachi searched his books bag for a bag of chips and handed them to Zetsu.

"Even if you are late to class, you should always eat your breakfast. We don't want to cause an uproar, now do we?" Itachi said calmly as Zetsu ripped open the bag and began to munch down on the chips.

Kisame looked up at the rest of the class who stared back with fear in their eyes.

"What? Nothing to see here but a young man having a peaceful morning snack. Turn back around before you get on my nerves," Kisame growled and everyone did as they were told. Kisame smiled at his "threat" and was satisfied that the class also feared him.

Iruka continued class. Zetsu was able to calm down his dark side, and everyone was able to relax a bit again.

* * *

A man of eighteen years with blank eyes, orange hair, and multiple facial piercing walked into the main office after completing his role as Hall Monitor. He was a model student in teachers' eyes and a man to avoid at all costs in students' eyes.

He approached the blue haired girl behind the desk. A she typed on the computer, Pein watched her, occasionally going from her eyes to her faint pink lips. _She really is like porcelain doll_, he thought.

"Did you need something, Pein-senpai?" Konan asked without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

Pein sat on the desk, "There's no one else out there whom I can threaten or blackmail. It's like they're all afraid of me." A small smile slowly formed on his face as he said the last sentence.

"Any thing new?" he asked.

"Sasori- senpai should be returning from his dorm-arrest," Konan looked through a folder.

"Bet he'll try to poison his teacher again," Pein smirked.

"And we are to expect a new student for year eleven by late next week," Konan finally looked up, expecting the question Pein always asked about new students.

"What are his records?" Pein asked interested.

"The only available records are of his grades and when he left his hometown. It also states that he comes from a broken home so he lives with foster parents," Konan said looking as if she was sad.

Pein secretly wished Konan would show some form of emotion towards him other than just respect for an upperclassman.

"A new student old enough to be a threat to anyone round him with a mysterious background…I'm intrigued," Pein smiled, "Perhaps he will be of some use to me. Inform me when you have more information on him and when he arrives."

"Yes, Pein-senpai," Konan nodded.

* * *

Sasori hung up from ordering a large pizza for delivery to his dorm room. The pizza was provided by Tsuki Academy's own restaurant.

He grabbed his laptop to work on his and Pein's project. Pein was pissed when Sasori was put under dorm arrest. In the eyes of every staff member here, Sasori and Pein were like night and day, can't think of one without thinking of the other.

Sasori felt sorry for all of the teachers that believe in the idea that Pein is their best student in any category: attendance, behavior, academics, athletics, etc.. No wonder they gave him the roles of hall and office monitor, giving him access to information.

_Not the wisest move_, Sasori grinned.

Knowing Pein since they were both in first grade, Sasori knows that Pein would take advantage of his role in the offices and use the information for himself. Sasori, being a loyal friend, would assist Pein in whatever it is that Pein is plotting. Sasori sighed and retrieved his laptop to look up poisons and order a stock of his favorite ones. He was running low on strychnine and magnesium. He also ordered a few phials of a poison he had never used before. He paused in his order and decided to make a double order on antidotes. To be safe he also ordered five phials of their all-poison antidote. His total was 576.67.

Once he clicked the confirm button, he had a pang of excitement pass through him. He couldn't wait to test out the new poison.

When Sasori was first accepted into the academy, he was about twelve years of age. It took the last two years of elementary school for Pein to convince Sasori that they both should attend this academy and not settle for anything less. Sasori could still recall that look on his best friend's face. A face of excitement expected from any kid at the age of ten or eleven.

Sasori sighed. _Where did that child go?_ he thought._Then again, I also changed since then. I used to follow orders, pay attention, and left everyone alone. Here I am now in year twelve and already with a criminal record for poisons, occasional violent act, and, of course, dishonesty._

Although this is true, Tsuki Academy would never give Sasori up. Sasori was a delinquent, yes, but he was loyal to them. It was all a part of the contract between student and school in a place like this. Sasori was able to do as he wants with the knowledge of his consequences, but, in return, he must serve Tsuki Academy in serious situations. Sasori was to be used as a tool using his knowledge of poisons.

Besides Tsuki Academy was probably the only school that did not freak over abnormal people such as Sasori, a human with puppet-like qualities. In fact Tsuki Academy encouraged such abnormalities.

_Damn bastards_, Sasori cursed under his breath. But his thoughts were interrupted with a knock at his door. He got up to answer the door.

"Hey, your total is 16.98," the pizza delivery boy told Sasori.

Sasori gave the boy a look of disbelief and after a while he took out his wallet from his baggy pants.

"You bastards are getting quite expensive, y'know," he said as he gave him the money.

The delivery boy pretended to ignore his comment and just replied back with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "We are only trying out best, sir."

Sasori felt like playing so he decided to annoy the boy further,"Yeah? Well, your best sucks. In fact, you should give me a refund plus the pizza for free."

"We can't do that, sir," the boy's eye twitch.

"Well then, no tip for you," Sasori slammed the door and did a countdown from three. When he reached one, there was an angry scream on the other side of the door.

Within minutes he finished his pizza, making sure to leave some for some for his roommate. There was a pause as he thought, staring at his roommate's slices. He fetched his suitcase in his closet. He then removed one small phial with a clear yellow liquid inside and shook it. He put two drops on each slice of the remaining pizza.

_Let's see how my guinea pig will react to this poison_, he thought with a smile.

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
Did the lines disrupt anything? Probably did, hunh?

That part where Hidan recited that speech was inspired by the thought of Ibiki spending the first week of school having his class memorize it. I don't know, doesn't he seem like the type who would do that if he had to teach a class? Yes? No? Maybe?

It's supposed to be a story focused more on Hidan and Kakuzu, but then I completely forget and end up writing more about the others as well. If it isn't obvious, I do like Tobi so I won't be mean to him... as much.

If you have any questions or need me to explain some things in this story, please feel free to ask through a message. I will try my best to answer and explain. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is also good, too...just put me down in a gentle matter/manner (my grammar isn't working so early in the morning).

Last day of school! All summer to write if nothing distracts me!


	2. The Encountering

**Kaguya would like to speak: **I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait! I really wanted to update sooner, but I got lazy! Plus I'm in a summer program that takes up time in my daily schedule. But I also wanted to update before a buddy of mine left to go to a foreign country. May she have a fun time! Do not forget me!

"It's only for one month!" she'll say.

"I've known you all my life, so of course it will be weird to not be able to make my daily phone call just to bother you!" I respond.

"Kaguya, get a life..."

"Like that's possible! Say 'hi' to Grandma for me!"

"...You idiot..."

"Love you too!"

And so on and so forth. Well, enjoy chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Ask my friends and they'll say that I can barely save five cents! So, no, I don't own the series Naruto or the characters in it. I'm just some hobo off the street (joking, but sometimes it feels like so...).

* * *

Many times has Hidan wished he could die, and being in second period Advanced Chemistry was no exception. He had no friends, his sensei was adding to the boredom, and the fact that Hidan sat right next to the window, where the rhythm of the rain slowly made him sleepy, didn't help. Soon enough he was fast asleep, but before he could even begin a dream, he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up to see his teacher looking at him.

"Hidan, this is the last day you'll be in my class for this trimester. Could you at least stay awake?", Tanaka-sensei asked. His eyes widen with worry when he saw his very sleepy eyes. "Hidan, are you okay?"

_What's he talking about now? I'm just sleepy, that's all_, Hidan thought but when he opened his mouth to respond to his teacher, slurred words came out. Instantly his head felt heavier.

"Hidan, you're gonna have to go to the nurse's office. Asuma Sarutobi, could you please help Hidan to the nurse?" Tanaka said.

The dark haired senior slowly stood up. He placed Hidan into a position where he could half-walk and be half-carried. "Okay, can you stand?" Asuma asked Hidan.

Hidan could only nod. Within minutes they were out of the classroom and entering the nurse's office. Asuma helped him to an unoccupied cot and told him to rest while he talked to the nurse's assistant.

**-XXX-**

Pein and Konan were interrupted by Asuma. "I brought in a patient. Is Tsunade here today?" he asked Konan.

Konan stood up and went to retrieve her nurse coat and rubber gloves. "Lady Tsunade is at an all-day meeting in town today. I will need the patient's name and condition," she said as she grabbed a pen and her clipboard.

"He goes by Hidan, but I have no idea what his last name is. Tanaka thinks he may have a fever," Asuma sat down and produced a lighter and a cigarette from his pocket.

"Show some respect, Asuma," Pein said without looking at him. "Smoke outside; we still have children in the building."

Asuma shrugged and put the objects away and took his leave. At the door he paused and, without turning, he said,"You would have been the last person to tell me that, Pein. That almost makes me paranoid."

Pein chuckled as Asuma left. Konan was taking Hidan's temperature. "You only have a slight fever, Hidan. Here, please drink this. It may taste bitter, but it will help cool you down," she removed the thermometer and gave him a small paper cup with a green liquid in it.

Hidan did as he was told. Once he tasted the bitterness, he was gonna spit it back out if Konan did not give him a dangerous look. He swallowed and shivers ran throughout his body.

Konan stood up, "Please have some rest, Hidan. It will take about three hours for someone as small as you to make a full recovery. I will wake you when you must take another dose." Konan pulled the curtains to give him some privacy.

Konan returned to the main office room. There in her chair sat Pein, clicking and typing away. She approached him to see what he would be doing.

"You're looking through Hidan's files?" Konan asked curiously.

"You know me, I won't wait for them to come to me. I hunt them down," Pein stopped once he found what he was looking for. "Bingo," he said as he motioned for Konan to look, "the pipsqueak's immortal! I'm quite sure he'll be of good use to me."

"You already control two bodies, please don't take Hidan, or anymore for that matter," Konan begged him.

To Pein, Konan's sad eyes were hypnotizing. Once he got a hold of himself, he simply replied, "Although his body would make a suitable host, I have other plan for him."

When he saw Konan's still-sadden face, he quickly added, "I'll make sure nothing will harm him." Konan gave a small sweet smile to this and started to head towards the nurse's office, just barely missing the sight of Pein's red face.

Once she was out of the room--or out of hearing range--Pein, under his breath, muttered, "Damn it."

**-XXX-**

It was in third period that Deidara found out about Hidan's fever. He has first shift lunch so he decided to visit Hidan then.

When the bell did ring for first lunch, he took his belongings and headed for the nurse's office. On his way he sensed someone following him. When the anxiety finally got to him, Deidara stopped and turned around.

Tobi was his 'stalker'. "Deidara-senpai," Tobi said as he removed his orange mask, revealing his youthful childish face, "where are you going?"

"Hidan's in the nurse's office, un," Deidara informed him, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Tobi was allowed to visit the boys' room," Tobi waved his pass slightly.

They both stood there, gazing at each other. Seeing the face behind the swirled mask was so rare to Deidara that when he did, he couldn't help but try to study and memorize it. Especially Tobi's eyes that held so much innocence in them. Deidara knows that someday that innocence would disappear and that made his heart sink. Deidara would hate to see Tobi suffer from what reality can release.

"Deidara-senpai?" Tobi broke the trance, "Could you tell Hidan-senpai that Tobi wishes him to get well?"

Deidara smiled sincerely. "Sure, un," he replied, swearing to himself that he'll delay that fateful day in which will change Tobi, if it were to ever come.

At the main office, he asked for Hidan. Pein told him to wait until Konan came back from treating him. Deidara sat in a nearby chair and took out some clay from a plastic bag. Out of curiosity, Pein watched him as he formed small round balls.

To Pein's surprise, Deidara made them explode, the impact too small to cause damage to anything. Pein looked closely at Deidara's hands. A small mouth was found on each palm.

_A bomber? Maybe they are comming to me after all_, Pein grinned.

"Hey, blondie."

"Hunh?" Deidara looked up.

"If I give my name, will you tell me yours?" Pein asked.

"Sure, un," Deidara wondered why the older teen would care for his name.

"My name's Pein. Yours?"

"Deidara, un." _Is there a point to this? What are you getting at, un?_

"Tell me, Deidara, what are you to Hidan," Pein rested his head on his prompted hand.

"What's that supposed to mean, un?" Deidara glared.

"Are you just friends?" Pein asked.

"Nothing more, why?" Deidara felt disgusted that some stranger could just assume something else.

"No reason, just wanted to see what your reaction would be when I tell you that a new student will be Hidan's roommate by next week," Pein said.

"Shouldn't he be the one to tell?" Deidara was surprised by this new bit of information. "He's the one who's been wanting one, un."

"Yeah, but he's too busy being unconscious," Pein trailed off awaiting Deidara's reaction.

Deidara's head slumped and a vein throbbed. "What did he do this time, un?" he said expecting a wild story only Hidan could be involved in.

"He just came down with a fever and is now sleeping it off," Pein looked back to his papers, now convinced that Hidan and Deidara are just friends and nothing more.

Konan returned with another empty paper cup. When she saw Deidara, she asked, "Are you here to see Hidan?"

Deidara nodded.

"Go in before he falls asleep again," Konan held the door open.

In no time Deidara was sitting in a chair at the side of Hidan's cot.

"How did you get a fever, un?" Deidara asked.

"What are you, my mom?" Hidan glared. "I don't know. Maybe lack of sleep? The window was open in second period..." He stopped to the sound of his stomach growling. "When's lunch?"

"First lunch will be over in twelve minutes," Deidara looked at his watch. The room once again echoed with the rumbling of Hidan's stomach.

Deidara sighed, "Want me to go get you a lunch?"

"Yeah, but when you came you looked like you had something else on your mind," Hidan said.

_There was something..._, Deidara thought then he remembered. "Oh, yeah! You're getting a new roommate!" he said, expecting to see Hidan's face brighten up, but instead...

"Jashin damn it, don't let it be you...," Hidan, wide eyed, muttered.

Deidara bonked him on his head, "There's a new student transferring and will arrive by next Saturday."

Hidan's face finally lit up as he continued to rub the bump on his head. "Really? What's he like?" Hidan was obviously excited by the news.

Deidara shook his head, "Don't know. That's all I know." He got up, "What do you want to eat?"

Hidan thought about it, "Pizza sounds good, but there's none today...just get me a sandwich that I'll like."

"What kind of sandwhich is that?"

"Just get me a damn sandwich!"

"I will feel so sorry to your spouse if you answer like that all the time...," Deidara sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can find." Before he was out of the room, he muttered something about being friends for their lives yet he has never heard Hidan say he likes sandwiches.

**-XXX-**

Sasori headed for the main office. Before he can enter any classroom, he was to report to the main office. Halfway there, near the dining hall, he spotted a blond who looked just slightly taller than himself.

_Is that a guy or a girl? _Sasori thought referring to the long blond hair. As he approached the blond figure, he did what some guys his age would do. He sneakily stole a glance at the blonde's chest. _A guy_, he thought. _Or a very flat-chested girl..._

He decide to scare the guy by staring at him with menacing eyes. When they were close enough to make eye contact, Sasori did his attempt at glaring at the other male. But instead of giving off an evil stare, his eyes soften at the sight of a blue eye slowly glancing his way and quickly retreating.

This, for some reason, made Deidara very uncomfortable so he quickened his pace. Sasori had already come to a complete stop and watched Deidara scurry right past him. About four feet away from him again, Sasori stopped Deidara.

"Hey," Sasori called to him.

When Deidara froze up, Sasori smirked, somewhat pleased that he made this particular person tense. "You can at least say 'hello'. Or do I frighten you that much?" Sasori asked.

With his back still to Sasori Deidara let out a small greeting. Sasori told him that he was to speak louder and more clear. Just as he said this, Sasori noticed Deidara's ears. They were red and most likely if he were to feel them, they would have been warm.

Startling Sasori, Deidara turned his head sharply. "Hello," Deidara spoke in a loud audible voice.

Now it was Sasori's turn to freeze. He had caught a glimpse of what should have been the other eye of the blond male, but instead it was some mechanical 'eye', all a part of a now blushing red face.

Before Sasori could take another breath, Deidara had already put five more feet of distance between themselves. Confused by the unexpected feeling he just experienced, Sasori continued his journey to the main office. But his mind wouldn't let it go. _Who the hell is he? And why did I feel like my heart just skipped a beat back there? Argh! Damn it, maybe it's the isolation of the stupid dorm arrest that got me like this_, he thought.

At the main office, Sasori was to fill out some papers about his offense and return while Pein let out his anger on him. A few minutes later Pein was still at it so Sasori decided to change the subject.

"Where's Konan?" he asked suddenly realizing her absence.

"Keeping a patient company," Pein gestured to the nurse's office. "Some immortal kid by the name of Hidan."

"Immortal?" Sasori was now genuinely curious.

"Yeah," Pein noticed that familiar look in Sasori's eyes. "Oh, not now. You just came back! If they catch you, you'll be back out!"

"C'mon, my roommate won't return until seven tonight," Sasori removed a phial of the same yellow liquid he had put in his roommate's food from his pocket. "I'm just too impatient to wait for his reaction so can I test it out with someone who is available?"

Pein struggled to come up with an answer. He too was curious about what would the effect be of Sasori's poison, but he knew for sure that Konan would be deeply displeased. After another moment of thought, Pein slowly and cautiously nodded. He told Sasori to wait for the right moment.

In no time, Konan emerged from the nurse's office. She gave Sasori a small smile, "Hello, Sasori-senpai. Have you filled out the papers needed? You will stay out of trouble this time, won't you? Pein-senpai was very worried."

The last statement made Sasori raise one eyebrow. When he looked at Pein, Pein sent a glare that could only be read as "You know very well that I do not worry."

When the atmosphere became more serious, Pein took the first step of action to the plan. "Konan," he said standing up, "why don't we have our lunch?"

"So early? We usually take the last lunch shift," Konan was panicking a bit. "What about Hidan? What if something goes wrong?"

"His friend Deidara said he'll be back soon," Pein said, heading towards the door.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Some third year with long blond hair," Pein informed him. "Come, Konan. They may run out of your favorite cookies."

Konan seemed to consider this. "What about Sasori-senpai? We need to make sure he goes back to class," she said looking at Sasori as Pein gently pulled on her wrist.

"He'll be alright. He just needs to do one more thing," Pein said, not exactly lying.

"O-okay," Konan finally gave in. Before they were well out of the office, Pein gave a quick look at Sasori. Sasori slowly nodded. After two minutes to make sure they were far enough in to the direction of the dining hall, Sasori headed to the nurse's office. Once in there, he was able to locate where Hidan was because his were the only curtains drawn, the other curtains had no one to cover. Before he entered Hidan's private quarters, Sasori found a nurse assistant's coat.

_Just in case our lab mouse is paranoid_, he thought.

"Hello," he said as he pulled the curtains open.

"Hey," Hidan straightened up. He was surprised by the sudden switch of assistants. The white coat looked innocent but the face was kind of creepy.

"What happened to the blue-head?" Hidan asked.

"Konan's shift is over and mine begins," he said. "I will need you to drink a medicine for me."

Sasori went to the cabinet to get a paper cup. When he poured his poison into the cup, he made sure it was directly infront of him so it was impossible for Hidan to see.

"Here, you go," Sasori handed him the cup with the clear yellow liquid.

"Why is it yellow when the other was blue?" Hidan asked.

"Uh, this is just to improve your immunity system," Sasori said as a cover up.

After a few seconds of examining anything else of the liquid, Hidan took a small sip. Unlike the one Konan gave him, this one had a small taste of sweetness. But instantly Hidan felt the effects.

He felt paralized from the neck down. His field of vision went dark until it was completely jet black. Slowly it became harder to breathe because he felt a force pushing down on his whole body. His heart beat was the only thing he could hear.

Sasori watched with unfazed eyes. He took to note everything that Hidan's body did as a reaction. Irises and pupils merged together. Extreme sweating. Short shallow breaths. _Time to check his hearing and ability to speak_, he thought.

"Hey, kid," Sasori said.

_Kid!? _Hidan thought.

"If you can hear me, try to respond or react," Sasori said.

"**Jashin damn it! What the fuck did you give me?**" Hidan started to yell, but as he continued, it became softer to the point that it was a whisper.

"You can speak...barely," Sasori nodded. "I merely gave you a poison instead of your medication. Don't worry, I always carry a phial of antidote everywhere I go. But before I give the antidote, I will make observations so that I may later identify the poison."

"Is this some kind of damn game to you?" Hidan whispered.

Sasori blinked then shrugged, "Sure, this could be a game. Um, Sasori says try moving your phallanges if you can."

"What the fuck are phallanges?" Hidan demanded.

"Don't those health classes teach you anything?" Sasori muttered under his breath as he pinched the tip of the brigde of his nose. "Your phallanges are your fingers and toes. Fine, I'll stop using scientific terms since you're still at a second grade level in your vocabulary."

Hidan glared at the red-head and attempted to wiggle his fingers and piggies. No movement was made.

"What now?" Hidan decided to go along with the 'game' if he wanted to be able to move again.

"The inability to move your fingers or toes has elliminated ove half of the possibilities for the poison," Sasori said. "One last time, Sasori says try to move anything that you can."

Hidan tried to send signals to each joint in his body. To Sasori it looked like he wasn't even trying. It took about one whole minute for Hidan to make one slight movement in his wrist.

"Good, I know what poison it is now," Sasori pulled out his phial of antidote from his back pocket. "Open your mouth so that you may recieve the antidote."

When Hidan was able to move again, he just simply sat up and glared at Sasori.

"Go to fucking hell," Hidan whispered.

Sasori let out a small chuckle and leaned against the nearby window to look out it, a sad look on his face. His reply sent small shivers down Hidan's back.

"Don't worry. I will. We all will."

**-XXX-**

Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu were in the large dining hall. Always being the trio to get there first, they were already half way through their piles as the dining hall filled up with other hungry students. They had their own table to themselves because no other student had enough courage to approach them. Well, there was the occasional naive boy or girl from the first year who was new. Kisame loved talking to new people and making them feel welcomed to Tsuki Academy. Zetsu loved the presence of naive children that always reminded him of his six younger siblings. Itachi didn't mind as long as the kid didn't stare, ask personal questions, ask for favors, take food from others's plates, choke, make eye contact with him, play around with his or her food, fidget with fingers, talk constantly, or do anything that may tick Itachi off.

Their peace and quietness were disturbd by a voice that could only be familiar ot Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi," Pein said behind Itachi's back. "I haven't seen you for a while. How have you been?"

Itachi didn't bother to turn or move. He hoped if he ignored Pein long enough, he would go away. It always worked with his kid brother, Sasuke.

But against Itachi's wishes, Pein stayed and decided to take a seat next to Itachi. He motioned for Konan to sit next to him.

"Um, Itachi?" Kisame whispered leaning forward to his friend. "You know this guy?"

Itachi nodded slightly.

"How?" Zetsu asked and took a bite out of his apple.

"I used to tutor him in Social Studies," Pein said.

"So you're Pein?" Zetsu and Kisame asked in awe. Then they remembered all the rumors they heard about the young man in front of them. Their faces went slightly pale. Kisame's became a lighter blue. Zetsu's face, well, his whilte side remained the same, but his black side lightened a bit.

"Judging by the look on their faces," Konan said softly,"think you're well known, Pein-senpai."

"It's good to know," Pein grinned.

Konan smiled sweetly to his reply. Kisame, Zetsu, and even Itachi gazed at her beautiful smiling face. When Pein took notice to this, he just sent a small glare to each of them. He even let out a small growl that only the three could hear. The other three got the message and returned to their food. Konan was clueless about what had happened.

After a while Zetsu decided he wanted some dessert. He stood up and walked over to the long table that held all kinds of appetizing desserts. He decided to go with a blueberry pie. He took a step towards his table when he decided to get another piece of the blueberry pie. Half way to his table, his darker half started to argue with him.

"**I want two more pieces.**"

"No, you and I get one each."

"**I don't want blueberry, I want apple!**"

"Too bad. And would you shut up? People are staring."

"**Go back to the dessert table, get me an apple pie, and maybe I will shut--**"

Zetsu crashed into another person who carried his own trayful of sweets. They both ended up on the floor with icing, jelly, pudding, and fruits all over themselves. Zetsu looded down at himself, slightly annoyed because fo his darker side, and slightly relieved was what his lighter side felt. Unfortunately, his darker side, adn became very angered as he grabbed the other boy's collar, ready to give him a good punch in the teeth. He paused when he saw the kid's orange mask.

"Hi, Scary-san!" Tobi squeaked happily.

Zetsu had calmed down, but was now looking curiously at the kid.

Tobi stared back. He then took his finger to wipe some blueberry filling off of Zetsu's face. To Zetsu's surprise, the kid removed his mask only to taste the blueberry filling.

"Tobi would like blueberry pie instead!" He pumped two fists in the air. Tobi got up and almost skipped to the dessert table.

Zetsu felt his face hot, but luckily for him it was covered in fruits and pudding. As he stood up, the image of Tobi's face stayed fresh in his mind, making him feel a bit more hot in his own face.

When he returned to his table, everyone was trying to stifle their smiles except for Itachi. He didn't find the situation funny. Kisame, on the other hand, knew that Zetsu was not red because of the mess on his face but of what Tobi did to him. Kisame decided to not hide his smile any longer.

Zetsu slightly looked away and quietly muttered, "Shut up."

**-XXX-**

It was last hour when Hidan was given permission to leave the nurse's office to head to his dormroom. Sasori hd made him swear to not tell Konan of their earlier event with his poison. Hidan had reluctantly agreed. Back in his own room he laid down on his bed welcoming the familiar surroundings.

He glanced at his clock. 2:50 p.m. it read. Classes would be over in ten minutes. After Sasori had left the office, four minutes later Deidara returned with four different kinds of sandwiches. Hidan decided he liked the peanut butter and jelly sandwich the most and finished it. Deidara said he would come by his dormroom later in the day.

Hidan decided to take a nap while he waited. After all Konan did ask him to rest some more this weekend.

**-XXX-**

At the main office, Konan was typing at her computer while Pein was orgainizing files in the room at the back. A dark figure had entered the office and approached Konan.

"Yes?" Konan asked.

"I'm new here and I was told in the letter that I received that I was to come to the main office. I'm supposed to get help here," the tall young man said.

"Um," Konan was somewhat baffled. "Please hold one moment."

She headed for the back room where Pein was.

"Pein-senpai?" Konan tapped his shoulder.

"Not now, Konan. I have to get these files organized by the end of the school day," Pein continued his work.

"No, I think you might want to pay attention," she said as Pein finally turned to look at her. "Our new student is here."

Pein looked at her with disbelief, but then grinned.

"Let him feel welcomed. Konan, I want you to get as much information out of him. Start an innocent conversation or sweet talk him into telling you things about himself," Pein instructed her.

"O-okay," Konan headed out of the room. She mumbled something that sounded like, "I didin't know I can sweet talk."

**-XXX-**

Hidan awoke to a sharp knocking at his door. He looked at his clock that read 5:47 p.m.. He really didn't want to get out of his bed. His hair was messed up due to the lack of gel in it. He had taken his shirt off to cool himself down some more from his fever, even though Konan told him not to.

_It must be Deidara_, he thought as he reached the door.

On the other side of the door there was Pein with a stranger. The other man had a hood pulled over his head and had bandages wrapped around his face so that only his eyes could be seen. But even his eyes were weird. Where the whites should have been were black instead and the irises were the color of neon green.

"Hey, Hidan," Pein said. "I've brought you a new buddy. You're to become the best of friends."

Hidan and the stranger looked at Pein with disgust.

"Fine, don't be friends, but, Hidan, you're to show Kakuzu around. Got it?" Pein sighed. "After all, you do have starting tomorrow since it's the weekend. And, Kakuzu, you're in luck because we're starting a new trimester on Monday. Well, I'm off."

Before Pein left, he gave Hidan one more look. "Hidan, show some modesty. Put on a shirt, you have a stranger in your presence," Pein grinned.

Hidan gave Pein a glare, but when Kakuzu looked at shirtless Hidan, Hidan started to feel self-conscious. When the other two weren't looking, Pein smirked to himself, aware of what will happen between Hidan and Kakuzu.

Pein left and Deidara arrived. "What was Pein doing... here?" Deidara trailed off when he saw Kakuzu. "Is this your new roommate, un?"

Hidan nodded. Deidara walked over to him, "Can I speak to you in private, un?"

Deidara dragged Hidan to the nearest boys' restroom. Deidara waited for the door to close and checked every stall in the bathroom. When he was sure no other person could hear them, he whispered to Hidan what he wanted to say.

"Do you think your roommate may be hot, un?"

"What!?" Hidan yelled in disbelief.

* * *

**Kaguya just won't shut up:** I think this chapter is twice as long as the first. By now I think most of you can pick out the possible yaoi couples. I don't know what was the poison Sasori used, I just made it up on the top of my head. And if there is a poison like that out there, I would like to know what it's called. I'm sorry if Konan didn't sound like what Konan should have and ditto for Pein.


	3. Getting Along

**Kaguya's words:**GOMENASAI!!!! PERDONAME!! FORGIVE ME!! (that's all the languages I can say "sorry/forgive me" in...) I apologize deeply for neglecting to update for about over a year! You have every reason to criticize me for it! Especially my cousin ClumsyFox, whom I talk to everyday... She's been telling me to hurry up and update, but all I can really say is that time just kept slipping out of my grasp! I really need to learn to handle my time better... If you want to know my reasons for poor time management, please refer to my profile.

Well, in chapter two a few mistakes was pointed out to me by my sister and friend. One mistake was my horrible grammar and spelling skills. "USE SPELL CHECK!" I was told. This time I did use it so most of the regular words should be okay, but the names may not...

OH! Before I forget, I'd like to respond to a reader's comment/review! To the anonymous Molly: Thanks a bunch! I'm super glad you loved it, and I'm also glad that you enjoyed the scene with Sasori and that pizza guy! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the familiar characters. Naruto characters are rightfully Masashi Kishimoto's. But Kyoko and Nana belong to me...

* * *

"What do you mean by 'what!?', un? I asked if you think your new roomie will turn out to be attractive," Deidara said.

Hidan stared at his friend, hoping Deidara was joking. He wasn't.

"Um," Hidan started, "he might be. But then again, there might be a reason he has bandages..."

_That was random even for Deidara_, Hidan thought as he watched Deidara adjust his ponytail in the mirror. _But then again, Dei has always been the flirty one between the two of us. Argh, he better not be playing match maker again..._

As he waited for Deidara, a thought strucked him. He had completely forgotten about it for only today of all days.

"Shit!" Hidan yelled. "Deidara!"

Startled, Deidara accidentally pulled out some strands of his hair. He groaned at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, un?" Deidara replied with a tone of bitterness, staring at the strands in his hand.

"Remember those plans we had for this weekend? To go into town and hang out with the others?" Hidan started with a sigh. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to go anymore. I was told to show the noob around the school. Plus there's that stack of late homework I have to do."

"You actually are gonna do your homework, un?" Deidara gave him a surprised look.

A vein throbbed in Hidan's head, "Duh, I don't want the headmasters to call my mom and have her chew me out!"

"Then my mom would brag about my grades and how I'm the better one, un," Deidara said, recalling how their mothers would constantly chat on the phone with one another. "Hey, you're gonna tell what's-her-face, un?"

"Her name's Nana," Hidan said as they both started to walk back to Hidan's dorm room. "I think I'll call her after dinner."

Deidara shrugged. "She won't be happy, un. She might suspect there to be," Deidara dropped his voice to a whisper, "someone else."

"If she keeps that over-possesive attitude of hers, there might be someone else later on."

Knowing that he was at risk of pushing it, Deidara added to it. "Like your new roomie, un?"

"So you are playing match maker?" Hidan said knocking Deidara to the ground with one shove. "But cut the fucking crap out. How is it when you say stuff like this, it's bound to come true?" Hidan extended his hand to Deidara to help him up.

Deidara took the offer and pulled himself up. "Maybe I'm just psychic, un."

"Psychic, my ass," Hidan chuckled. "I thought being a suicide bomber was enough, you don't need to be psychic."

"It's not suicide bombing, un! I just happen to enjoy the practice of blowing things up while I'm being in an alarming distance near it, un," Deidara explained. "No harm is ever done... well, it's never permanent, un."

Hidan laughed at what his best friend was saying. They continued their conversations with the occasional whistling and crude comments from girls and guys. Most comments toward Hidan were about him being extremely attractive while wearing no shirt and the comments towards Deidara could make a grown man turn red in the face.

"Fucking heathens," Hidan muttered as they approached his room.

"At least you didn't get licked in the ear, un," Deidara shuddered. "Our upperclassmen are very perverted. I hope my mom doesn't make my little sisters come here, un."

Entering Hidan's dorm room, they found Kakuzu already unpacking his belongings on the other side of the room, opposite to Hidan's side. They stood at the doorway watching the other tall young man. Deidara tilted his head towards Hidan's and softly said, "Shouldn't you help him, un?"

"Nah, it looks like he could do it by himself," Hidan answered.

"It's the thought that counts. At least ask, un!"

"No! Make me!"

Deidara pushed Hidan further into the room. Hidan shot a glare back at his friend then turned to face Kakuzu.

"Need any help?" Hidan asked, crossed fingers behind his back where only Deidara could see.

"Nope," Kakuzu replied.

"Fine by me," Hidan turned around to head out. "Let's go, Dei! They're serving pasta tonight!"

Deidara gave him another look. Hidan angrily mouthed the word "fine" and called to Kakuzu, "Hey, uh, dude? Yeah, I guess I'll stay and wait for you."

"Why?" Kakuzu asked, still unpacking.

"Well, I was assigned to show you around, wasn't I?" Hidan said. "I should start by showing your way to the Dining Hall."

Kakuzu turned to look at Hidan for the first time since Pein left. Once again they made eye contact, making Hidan feel somewhat uneasy. Kakuzu straightened up to his full height and said, "Fine."

Hidan exited the room to wait in the hall. Deidara followed saying, "That wasn't so bad, now was it, un?"

Once Kakuzu was ready to go, they headed out to the Dining Hall. Deidara decided to start an innocent conversation.

"So what's your name, un?"

"Kakuzu."

"What year are you in, un?"

"Year eleven."

"Um, do you like Tsuki Academy so far, un?"

"Sure," Kakuzu shrugged.

"Ask him about the bandages," Hidan whispered to Deidara. Before Deidara could tell Hidan about how rude that question was, Kakuzu replied to his question.

"A brat like you would never understand."

Sensing an argument forming, Deidara increased his pace.

"What did you call me, shit face?" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"A brat," Kakuzu responded bluntly.

"Y'know, if I had brought my scythe, you would be at my feet, begging for forgiveness!"

"Heh, a dinky little scythe like the one I saw in our room? It's gonna take a whole lot more to kill me," Kakuzu examined Hidan for a brief moment. "I doubt someone as small as you could even leave a wound on me."

Hidan twitched at the word 'small'. He let out one more frustrated yell before he tackled Kakuzu. Or at least tried to. Such a childish reaction, but Hidan didn't care. He was angry and he wanted to take it all out on something or someone. But all the punches and kicks he threw at the taller teen were easily blocked or didn't leave an obvious scratch. People began to stare and Kakuzu started to get annoyed.

After a few more kicks from Hidan, Kakuzu had lost his temper. He grabbed Hidan's neck (remember he's still not wearing a shirt) to hold him steady, and he punched him right in the face. Blood trickled down from Hidan's nose and mouth, but his face still remained as beautiful as it was before.

Hidan took one hand to his mouth and looked at the blood on it. He looked up at Kakuzu with a soft look of shock on his face. Kakuzu felt his face flush a bit as Hidan gave him an innocent look. To not be distracted, Kakuzu tried again, but Hidan's face, no matter how many cuts formed, remained as attractive. Kakuzu punched yet again.

"Would you fucking stop?! It's fucking annoying me!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, I would greatly appreciate it if you do not use such language,"Gai-sensei appeared behind Kakuzu, showing off his big trademark smile.

"And you're new here, aren't you?" Gai addressed Kakuzu.

Kakuzu nodded.

"Well, I take it you're the Kakuzu I've heard so much about at the main office. I'm Might Gai, the boys' gym teacher and also the first year's guidance counselor," Gai said. "Unless you want to receive counseling for your anger issues, I would suggest you to calm down and not attack your fellow peers."

Kakuzu put Hidan down only to be rewarded by Gai's trademark smile again.

Hidan turned and headed toward the Dining Hall. "Get the hell away from me," he muttered quietly.

**-XXX-**

When Itachi entered the Dining Hall and saw that Pein had already sat at his table with Kisame and Zetsu, he considered turning around to head back to his dorm. The moment Pein looked up at him, Itachi turned around and headed back out.

"Itachi!" Kisame yelled as he got up and went after him.

"Itachi doesn't seem to like you, Pein-senpai," Konan said, sipping a cup of tea.

"I would usually assume it to be out of fear," Pein said, "but fear is not the reason in Itachi's case."

Kisame returned without Itachi. "I lost him," he simply said.

Pein got up and started to walk to the Dining Hall's entrance.

"Where's he...?" Kisame trailed off.

"He's going in search of your boyfriend," Konan said after another sip of her tea.

"W-wha? My boyfriend?" Kisame blushed. "We're not--"

"Oh, so I have made an error," Konan said almost blushing, but quite not. "I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions. I apologize."

"No, it's okay," Kisame sighed. "Accidents happen."

Zetsu let out the breath he held. He then shot a glance to his friend, who had that same sad face as he always did when there was a discussion about Kisame and Itachi's relationship.

**-XXX-**

As Deidara approached the entrance to the Dining Hall, he spotted his step-brother coming out of one of the many fourth years' lounge. He sought out to see the reason for Tobi to be near a restricted zone.

"Tobi, un?" Deidara said.

"Deidara-senpai!" Tobi gave his new brother a big hug. "Tobi wants to introduce you to someone!"

Tobi opened the door and yelled into the room, "Ita-chan!"

_Ita-chan? _Deidara thought.

A teen with raven black hair, shorter than Tobi, approached the two. He placed his red eyes on Deidara before looking at Tobi.

"Yes, Tobi?" he said, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Deidara, Tobi would like you to know Itachi!" Tobi said turning to the blond.

Itachi looked at Deidara again, "A pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Instantly Tobi burst into a rage of giggles. Itachi let out one more sigh before speaking again.

"Why are you laughing about this time, Tobi?"

"You called Deidara-senpai a girl!" Tobi responded once he stopped his giggling fit.

"Tobi, don't you need to be somewhere else? Like eating dinner?" Itachi said, the irritation getting deeper.

"But Tobi wanted to show you his new step-brother!" Tobi yanked on Deidara's arm.

"Tobi, who is he, un?" Deidara whispered softly into Tobi's ear.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. Tobi's..." Itachi paused, before reluctantly going on. "Tobi's cousin."

Deidara wanted to say something else to Itachi, but when he turned to face him, Itachi had already closed the door at their faces.

"Itachi-chan must be occupied at the moment," Tobi said. "We should wait; he might want to come with us to dinner."

_Tobi's so naive_, Deidara thought. _I mean, it's obvious Itachi has no desire to have us in his presence, un. Poor Tobi will probably stand here waiting for Itachi to come out if I don't take him with me, un._

Another fourth year student opened the door as she tried to exit, but upon seeing Tobi, she closed the door. She then turned her gray eyes to her classmate who sat comfortably on one of the five couches in the lounge. She ran a pale hand through her bleached blue hair in annoyance.

"Itachi, I don't think I need to tell you this, but Tobi's on the other side of this door," she paused to see Itachi's predictable reaction, a mere blink. There was a pause as she waited for a reply from the Uchiha that was never meat to be. "Maybe you should attend to his needs?"

Itachi raised one eyebrow. He was very aware that the girl in front of him had a short fuse and that she's a host for the possession of her ancestors to control, but he was willing to risk it if it meant to not be with Tobi. A few seconds later she lost it. The room's temperature began to drop increasingly. Itachi could feel his fingers go numb and he was sure his lips were turning blue.

His opposing classmate remained unaffected by the bitter cold. In fact she looked like she was receiving warmth from it.

"What's wrong, Itachi? You don't like the cold?" the girl had said with a mocking tone.

"Kyoko, you know I don't take well to the cold," the Uchiha muttered.

"Oh, that's right!" the girl named Kyoko replied a bit bitterly. "The Uchiha clan's specialty is fire! And wouldn't you know, my clan lives for the numbing cold. And...weren't our ancestors bitter rivals? This will be very interesting."

Itachi tried to flex his fingers to create some warmth using a jutsu, but against his wishes, the numbness had gone up to his elbows. The weird feeling in his arms would prevent his focus.

_Damn_, Itachi thought, _I've got to get out of here. The look in Kyoko's eyes are far more murderous than what I've ever seen. She's not thinking straig--!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the slit across his cheek caused by a thrown sharp ice crystal. He looked to Kyoko who had produced her signature crystals, readied to be thrown at him. Itachi was now a stationed target. The numbness had gone to his legs causing him to collapse. A perfect target.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" Kyoko smiled like a homicidal maniac.

**-XXX-**

"Ita-chan?" Tobi asked after a while of waiting. When he placed his hand on the doorknob before him, he instantly withdrew his hand.

"Whoa! It's freezing!" he exclaimed.

Deidara felt the doorknob with the back of his hand. It was indeed colder than what most doorknobs would be. "Tobi, why don't you go get Itachi, un? You have permission to enter... sort of... un," he suggested.

Tobi made to open the door only to find it unmoving. He summoned all his strength to try to twist the nob.

"D-Deidara-senpai? Tobi needs help," he said after his hand began to numb and sore. Deidara aided the younger one. The nob remained unmoving and Deidara gave up sooner then Tobi did due to the sensitive mouths on his hands.

"It's frozen or something, un," he concluded but suddenly felt a cold draft around his feet. They both looked at the foot of the door, a cold mist seeped through the crack.

"No!" Tobi tried to twist the nob again and even rammed the door with his shoulder. Frost began to cover parts of the door and the floor at the door. The door became as strong as ever with the ice building up on it. Behind his mask, Tobi's tears came in streams and sobs slipped out.

"Go get help, Deidara-senpai!" he choked out.

"Wha? Who, un?" Deidara began to panic; he had no idea why Tobi could be crying.

"Get help!" Tobi began to scream in agony. "Find Kisame-san! He can help!"

"But I don't know who he is, un!" Deidara could feel his own eyes well up.

"He's a shark mutant. When you see him, you'll know it's him! Now GO!" Tobi cried.

Deidara began to run down the halls, searching for the man who fits Tobi's description.

**-XXX-**

"Are you feeling any better, Choji?" Sasori asked his roommate.

The first year stopped sipping from the cup he had been given by Sasori, completely clueless that the water held the antidote. "Yeah, I guess I just ate too much pizza today."

"You should really eat less, Choji," Sasori stood up to head out.

"Um, Sasori-san? Do you mind if I invite my friend Shikamaru over?" Choji asked hoping for the reply he wanted.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Sasori thought over it. The last thing he wanted was for an observant person like Shikamaru to take note of his poisons and figure out that Sasori's been using Choji to test out the poisons. "Not today, Choji. I'm falling behind on my studies and I don't want any distractions. Maybe some other day?"

"Okay," Sasori heard Choji say before heading out to the Dining Hall. He began to plan out how and where he should hide his poisons. He considered using Pein's dorm room, after all no one would suspect him, but Pein would get ticked. The clutter would bother him. Sasori thought through all his options and decided to go with the secret holder under the wooden boards, in the back of the Media Center. It was the perfect spot. The holder could fit seven grown men, and people barely go to the back of the Media Center. It was also a blind spot to the Media Center's staff members. They wouldn't know about i--

**BAM!**

He was now laying on his stomach and the impact to the ground made his wooden side crack a bit. He would need to fix it later. It came to him that someone must had run into him. Getting up, he turned his head slightly back so that he could get a view of who it was.

It was the blond from earlier that day, only this time he wasn't bright red. No, to the contrary. He was shaking and crying with his only real eye wide open. Without noticing his actions, Sasori hurried to Deidara's aid. He froze at seeing Deidara's face. Loose hair from his bangs stuck to Deidara's face like it was plastered on and his only eye held a distant gaze. Sasori knew Deidara wasn't aware of him.

_He's so shaken up_, Sasori noted. _What happened?_

Sasori shifted so that he was eye level with Deidara. He was about to attempt something he hasn't done since he and Pein were eleven, when Pein's mother had died. Sasori was going to try to comfort someone again.

"Hey," he whispered softly. The whisper broke the trance Deidara was in. For the first time Deidara noticed Sasori in front of him. He wanted to tell him that Itachi was in trouble and that he needed to find a man by the name of Kisame. But he was only able to mutter their names.

"Itachi and Kisame?" Sasori repeated. The name Itachi sounded fairly familiar but Kisame sounded new.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Deidara spranged up and ran off towards the Dining Hall. _I can't waste anymore time! I need to find Kisame, un!_ Deidara told himself.

Left behind, Sasori began to wonder what the situation was.

**-XXX-**

Hidan entered the Dining Hall looking around for Deidara. Scanning the huge reception hall, his eyes fell upon the blue haired fifth year. Konan had spotted him as well. She gave him a small sweet smile, but it was big enough for Hidan to notice it. He was motioned to go over to her and he complied without hesitation.

_Something about Konan... makes me feel... safe. It's like a lost lamb seeking the comfort of a shepherd_, Hidan thought. Zetsu and Kisame looked up as Hidan approached.

"Hello, Hidan," Konan said.

"Hey," Hidan responded, sitting down. He felt awkward in being in the presence of two mutant freaks. He studied Kisame then Zetsu. He concluded that Kisame must be somewhat part shark and Zetsu to be some... sort of... Venus Fly Trap-thing or something.

"It isn't polite to stare. **So stop it!**" both sides of Zetsu said.

Snapping out of it, Hidan stuck out his tongue in a mocking matter at the green plant man.

"Well, that was childish," Kisame went back to eating his dinner.

Hidan twitched at the word 'childish' which was becoming a reflex lately. He was about to come up with a crude comeback when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, making him jump a bit in his seat. Turning around, he saw Pein and Kakuzu standing behind him.

_Aw, shit_, Hidan thought.

"Hidan," Pein started, "when I kindly ask for a favor -- such as showing the new student around --, I expect you to do as I ask. Not a hesitant nor a 'I'll-get-to-it-eventually" response, but a 'right-away-sir' response. I don't like it when people don't comply to my demands."

Pein motioned for Kakuzu to sit. Right next to Hidan. Hidan started to feel blood pump to his face, but he adjusted his face so that it looked like he was mad. He and Kakuzu made no attempt to declare a peace among themselves. The only action they both silently agreed on doing together was watching Kisame get up and cross the room to put his tray away.

A moment later a blond figure ran full speed into the Dining Hall. It was Deidara. Through tears, his blue eyes scanned the room falling on a tall teen who had blue skin. Approaching the blue man, Deidara tripped over thin air and landed right at Kisame's feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kisame tilted his head at Deidara.

Deidara remained on the ground, unmoving until one hand shot out and grabbed Kisame's pant leg.

Through choking sobs, Deidara muttered, "Itachi needs..."

"What about Itachi?!" Kisame's senses became alert, ready to take any necessary action.

"...I think he's in danger,"Deidara sobbed uncontrollably. "We can't get h-him out of there, un..."

"Where the hell is he? Tell me that!" Kisame's voice filled with worry and a bit of anger.

"In the fourth years' l-lounge, the one that isn't used as much , un. It's down the h-hall, at the far corner," Deidara lifted a finger to point the direction.

In a blink of the eye, Kisame was exiting the Dining Hall. Now alone in the middle of the Dining Hall floor, Deidara curled up into a ball and let all the pressure ease off as he continued to sob. He hated it when he was to be relied on because he was afraid of failure. Finally able to breathe calmly, he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

A crowd began to form around the sleeping Deidara, catching Hidan's attention.

"What's going on?" he stood up and went to get a closer look. He pushed through the crowd to get a better and closer look at the situation. His eyes flew open when he saw his best friend on the floor.

"Deidara!" Hidan rushed to his pal. He placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, but Deidara just shook his head. Noting th trace of tears on Deidara's face, Hidan knew the pressure his friend had just endured and let him continue his sleep.

**-XXX-**

Going down the hallway at full speed, Kisame's thoughts raced in his mind.

_Itachi, why do you always have to make me worry? What happened this time? I don't know if I can always come to your aid whenever you're in trouble._

He turned the corner and froze at the spot he stood. Before him was Tobi Uchiha, back against the door of ice. The orange mask had been removed and its owner's face held a blank look, eyes empty but still shedding tears. One hand, Tobi's left one, was still on the door knob, the right hand laying limply a few inches from the orange mask. A closer look would reveal that his once fine and long nails were now shattered and tainted with blood from clawing at the door.

"Tobi?" Kisame asked, obviously shocked.

Tobi's soulless eyes moved slightly to the direction of the voice, "Kisame-senpai? Itachi's..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get him out of there!" Kisame whispered in assurance, picking up Tobi and placing him aside, out of the way of the door.

"It's Kyoko-senpai's...ice chamber..." Tobi weakly said.

Without wasting any more time, Kisame kicked the door down, gasping at the sudden contact with the cold air. He looked back at Tobi to tell him to move away further to not be anymore affected by the low temperature. Tobi complied and picked himself up and headed towards the Dining Hall.

_Kisame, thank you,_ Tobi thought as he walked slowly. _You... really are the one whom Itachi -- or any Uchiha -- could rely on. You're the one for Itachi._

Kisame and Kyoko were having a stare down of a sort. Kisame knew well that if his gaze left hers, she would attack just like any predator would. Using his peripheral vision, he inched closer to Itachi, who now laid unconscious on the ground. Kyoko watched as Kisame gingerly picked up her nemesis but the eye contact still did not break. Kisame started to have difficulty breathing with the thin air. _It's getting harder to breathe. Not even I can breathe with ease in this atmosphere, it's suffocating! _he thought to himself. He carefully walked backward to the door, Itachi draped over his shoulder when suddenly Kisame slipped a bit.

The moment the eye contact broke, Kyoko launched a new set of ice crystals at Kisame. Dodging them, Kisame ran towards the exit, but by the time he got there, a clear thick wall of ice blocked his planned escape route.

"Kyoko! Snap out of it!" Kisame yelled angrily, avoiding her crystals again.

"But I'm having too much fun now," Kyoko's voice was now more demonic.

_Aw, crap! That voice._Kisame thought as he ran across the room. _She's being possessed by her ancestor now. There's no way to wake her up now._

**_Shink!_**

"Argh!" Kisame's leg throbbed around the ice crystal launched into it. It was long enough to pierce right through the leg and thick enough to leave a big hole in it. Blood spilled from the wound as Kisame backed up to a window. With one arm still around Itachi, Kisame pulled out the chunk of ice from his leg. Kyoko prepared another batch of crystals to throw as Kisame looked around. Only one way out.

With the Uchiha secured in his arms, he threw themselves out of the window. Glass shattered and pieces flew in all directions. Luckily for Kisame, the window only lead to the roof of the first floor. Standing up, Kisame, with Itachi still unharmed in his arms, ran across the roof, away from Kyoko and the fourth year's lounge.

**-XXX-**

Deidara found himself in the nurse's office when he woke up. Sitting up he saw Hidan in a chair near his cot, occupied with a word-search book.

"Stupid fucking word! How the hell am I supposed to find 'obstacle' when every other letter is a 'Q' or 'X'?!" Hidan cursed the small booklet.

"Hidan, it's only a book. You don't have to say those mean things to it, un," Deidara yawned.

"Hey! You're awake!" Hidan went to his friend.

"Yeah, un," Deidara replied. "What time is it, un?"

"Eight minutes 'til ten," Hidan looked to the small round clock on the wall.

"Where's Tobi, un? Is he okay?"

"Tobi is on the other side of the curtain, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi's ever energetic voice piped in.

While Hidan pulled back the curtain to reveal the orange-masked Uchiha. Deidara's eyes darted to Tobi's damaged fingertips which were securely bandaged. Guilt and worry washed over him completely.

Jumping off of the cot, Deidara tried to run to Tobi's cot but his restless legs gave in to his own weight and he collapsed onto the ground.

"What... happened, un?" Deidara asked in a whisper.

"Tobi--," Tobi felt his own face turn red at what his response would had been. "Tobi began to claw at the door after Deidara-senpai left. Tobi's embarrassed at his actions now."

After pushing himself up onto Tobi's cot, Deidara gently grabbed Tobi's hand.

"Before my dad died, un," Deidara raised Tobi's hand closer to his chest, almost in a hugging gesture, "he would always hug my arm when I would get it broken or sprained. Sometimes even when it was only a bruise, un."

"Deidara-senpai must of had a great daddy..." Tobi whispered, feeling awkward and horrible for making Deidara go gloomy.

Hidan leaned against the wall, pain swelling up in his chest. Mr. Hoseki was a man who anyone would love to be in the presence of. He had a calm and understanding aura about him that attracted people to him. When Mr. Hoseki died in an office shooting, Deidara was left devastated. For most of the time he was emotionless as though he was in shock, and he would have a breakdown. Mostly likely that's when Deidara started to have breakdowns from pressure.

The mood was interrupte by Konan's entrance.

"Deidara, you have finally awaken," she carried a tray full of fruit to the blond. "Please eat, you missed out on dinner."

After placing the tray down on Deidara's lap, she motioned for Tobi to follow her to the medicine cabinet. Hidan sat on Deidara's cot across from the patient. To Hidan the silence between themselves felt awkward. Hidan wasn't one to comfort people yet he felt like he should at least say something sympathetic.

"Deidara?" Hidan started and Deidara looked up at his friend. "I... Your--"

"So Blondie's feeling better?" Pein's voice came in.

"Yes, he is," Konan's cheerful voice boomed.

"Once again Konan-chan's magical healing powers came into effect, eh?" Pein flirted. Upon hearing Pein being all charming (or at least trying to), Hidan and Deidara froze completely.

_Pein... flirting? ...That's... creepy...(un),_the friends thought. They leaned a bit into the direction of his voice to hear Konan's reply.

Konan was clueless.

"But, Pein-senpai, the only thing Deidara needed was rest. I only placed a blanket on him and supervised him from time to time. I didn't cure him of anything," it was quite obvious she didn't get the hint.

"And they say guys are clueless. What about girls?!" Hidan said, making sure he was loud enough for his voice to be heard.

"Sasori, tell the punk to shut it," Pein said. Deidara could see Pein's annoyed facial expression in his mind which he gave a light giggle at.

The door opened slowly and in stepped the petite red-head. Deidara felt his heart stop immediately and all color left his face as his eyes fell upon Sasori's face. Hidan, however, narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth slightly, a growl escaping his throat.

"Hey, kid, missed me?" Sasori gave a mocking grin. "Uh... what happened to your shirt?"

"Why the hell should you care if I wear my shirt or not, asshole!?" Hidan hissed.

"I see you're still as polite since we last talked," Sasori sighed. His eyes went from Hidan to the blond figure next to him. They widened slightly at seeing Deidara sitting before him. To hide his shock, Sasori composed his facial features back to a mocking grin. "

"And who is your friend, Hidan? Is he any brighter than you or is he just as bad?"

"Leave him out of this," Hidan snarled.

"At least you can tell me his name," Sasori chuckled.

"What for? You'll just pick on him then! I won't let a bastard like you pick on --"

"My name's Deidara Hoseki, un."

The silver-haired and the red head froze, their argument forgotten. Sasori turned his head to the blond boy. Hidan watched from the corner of his eye as Sasori moved towards Deidara. _What am I doing, un?! I just told a stranger my name!_Deidara's mind was in full panic. Sasori now stood directly in front of Deidara, who still sat on the cot.

"Deidara was it?" Sasori asked calmly. _He's completely red_, he thought. _It almost makes him look cut--. _He stopped his thought immediately. _What on earth am I thinking?!_

As red as a cherry, Deidara silently nodded. And before he could stop himself, Sasori kneeled onto one knee in a proposing gesture. He took Deidara's hand and put it up to his lips, kissing the back of the blonde's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally know your name, Deidara. My name's Sasori Akasuna." And with that he kissed Deidara's hand again when...

"Um, why is your hand wet?" Sasori asked curiously. Instantly Deidara withdrew his hand. _Crap! Stupid slobbery hands! Can't go a romantic moment without your mouths drooling, it seems, un!_ Deidara his head away from Sasori and Hidan, _I was so happy...!_

"Could I see?"

Deidara almost felt reluctant to turn to face the red head. "Eh, un?"

"Your hand, may I hold it once more?" Sasori asked with a hint of a sweet tone.

Deidara's mind couldn't help but yell, "You could hold it as long as you want, cutie!" But at the mere thought made Deidara's face hurt even more as it already was.

"But, un..." Deidara held out his hand for Sasori to see. A small mouth opened and shut itself, once in a while sticking out its tongue and muttering some non-understandable words. Sasori couldn't help but stare at it, not in disgust but in awe.

"I think I actually read something about this..." Sasori commented after a long silence.

"Eh (,un)?!" both the forgotten silver-head and the blond exclaimed.

"Yeah, but in a book of myths, legends, and stuff like that," Sasori said.

"Oh... I didn't know that, un," Deidara replied. When he and the red head made eye contact once more, another awkward silence enveloped the room. Deidara felt uneasy under Sasori's eyes and Sasori just liked to watch people without needing to verbalize.

Of course, this moment of uneasiness (or at least on Deidara's behalf) was interrupted by a rather loud clearing of the throat done by the one and only Hidan.

"Ahem, uh, 'annoyed-by-the-jerk' albino here? If you're gonna get all sentimental and lovey-dovey, at least give me a warning so that I can go to the nearest sink or trash can to puke, dumb-asses!"

Then there was Pein's voice again.

"I-Itachi? What on Earth happened to him?"

"Get the hell out of my way and I'll tell ya!" roared a very frustrated Kisame. Count to three and Kisame was already barging through the door into the nurse's office, with the unconscious Itachi in his arms. His eyes darted to an empty cot right next to Deidara's and scurried over to it. He cautiously placed the raven-haired young man on the said cot and stepped back to see if Itachi was showing any other obvious life-threatening signs. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he assured himself that Itachi was going to be okay.

He slumped down unto a chair he pulled right next to Itachi. Then something caught his eye. His reflection revealed by a large mirror opposite of him. He let out a nervous laugh when he saw his various cuts and scratches, a few bruises here and there. Kyoko was indeed also hostile towards anyone who dares aid an Uchiha.

_Heh, she just kept coming even after I jumped out of the window onto the roof_, Kisame thought bitterly. _Bet the roof is now covered in holes, ice, and my blood._

As he recalled the last few hours, he became grateful for the one who left an attic window open allowing him entrance into the school building again. Once inside he realized how Itachi was shivering slightly and set out to the nurse's office. The problem? Where the hell were they?! _The school building must be some sort of a labyrinth! _he thought as he ran down hallways, around corners, and down several stairs. It was indeed a fact that not even forty five percent of the whole student body had placed a foot in every hallway in the school.

"There's a rumor that says that the hallways and stairs rotate and move!" he was once told. Itachi just snorted at the thought, but now Kisame thought that it just might have some truth.

"What happened?"

"Wha-What?!" Kisame jumped in his seat. He looked up to see Konan's worried face among the others. However Pein and Sasori masked their worry.

"What's up with Itachi?" Pein asked but Kisame wasn't sure if the question was directed at him or Konan, who was looking Itachi over.

"He looks sort of flushed..." Konan whispered to no one in particular. She retreated to the cabinet and returned with a thermometer.

"Itachi? Don't worry, it's going to be okay," she said softly as Itachi began to stir.

"M-Mom? ...I'm sorry... for being weak..." Itachi murmured.

As the others tried to stifle their laughs and giggles, Konan just smiled sweetly and continued on. "It's okay, Itachi, I'm here. Mom's here, but first I need to take your temperature. Will you let Mom do that?"

She paused for Itachi's response. He nodded weakly, eyes still closed. "Itachi, I need to place this small tool in your mouth but you'll need to guide it under your tongue," she informed him, "Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, okay," the Uchiha nodded and Konan put the therometer up to his lips. The raven-haired individual took it in and guided it under his tongue like he was told to. Everyone in the room waited for the familiar beeping sound and when it did go off, they all crowded around it.

"Wow, 101.6," Sasori responded, "Do you have something for that, Konan? If you doubt it, I can lend you something--"

"No, that won't be necessary, but thank you," Konan replied quick for she knew of Sasori's "habits" of replacing antidotes and medicines with poisons of all kinds.

"Suit yourself," the red head shrugged. After that, everyone dispersed and returned to their previous spots throughout the office. A moment after Konan removed the thermometer and threw away the plastic wrapping, Itachi stirred again.

"Mom?" he whispered soft enough for only Konan to hear. She paused and watched the Uchiha.

"Mom?" he continued, "Can... can you tell... Sasuke that I didn't know what I was doing... that I... wasn't thinking..."

"Sure," Konan replied as she turned back around and headed for the door.

"...Do you think he can ever understand that... I don't want him... to forgive me... just to understand my... actions," Itachi's voice faded by each line until it was obvious he was unconcious again.

"Who knows. Everyone has a mind of their own," Konan replied then exitted the room.

**-XXX-**

"Deidara-senpai, you sure you don't need to stay? What if you faint again?" Tobi was trying to convince his step-brother to not leave him alone in the Nurse's office for the night.

"What if Tobi gets nightmares?!" he whined. "Nobody will be there to comfort Tobi!"

"Tobi, un," Deidara eyes went to the ceiling, "you're gonna rip my arm off, un!"

"Can't Tobi have at least one arm of Deidara-senpai's? Tobi needs it to be here for whenever something bad happens!"

"Tobi, un," Deidara scratched the side of head with one finger of his free arm, "you know it will be bad if I get my arm amputated. If I do, I won't be able to make my art anymore. Besides, un, I'm not allowed to stay here for the night."

Tobi turned to Konan. Konan shook her head. Hesitantly Tobi let go of the arm and muttered a quiet, "Okay, then."

"C'mon, Tobi! You've got me and Itachi! We'll keep ya company!" Kisame's ever cheerful personality beamed through in his voice. "Right, Itachi?"

Everyone turned to the older Uchiha who was now awake, but still a bit feverish.

"...sure..." the raven-haired boy responded. When the said Uchiha looked at his young cousin, he was met by a pair of saddened eyes.

"...?" Itachi reacted.

"Tobi doesn't want to bother Itachi-kun..." Tobi muttered.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Itachi's face became a brighter red with annoyance and embarrassment, "...ngh...T-Tobi! It's o-okay! I... w-won't get m-mad!"

"Wow, Itachi! You never get this worked up!" Kisame couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Itachi's shyness. "But then again, you never had a way with words when you try to express your emotions."

As the others laughed lightly, Itachi threw glares at Kisame. Kisame, on the other hand, felt his heart swell at the look on his roommate's face. Bright red from blushing with embarrassment, but still trying to look tough with his death glare.

_Cute, simply cute, _Kisame thought as he smiled back at the Uchiha, who was then hugged by the young, orange-masked Uchiha boy.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun!" Tobi exclaimed. Itachi simply nodded at Tobi's appreciation, but continued to glare at his shark-like friend.

Hidan, who had been watching the scene from a distance of the crowd, watched the blue-skinned young man's eyes turn from a teasing gleam to a soft loving look. Apparently only Hidan noticed since everyone else tried to keep the red tint color on Itachi's face and didn't question Kisame about his change in expressions.

**-XXX-**

"I'm exhausted, un!" Deidara yawned, stretching out his arms as he and Hidan walked back to their dorms.

"You sleep for about three hours and you're exhausted?" the silver-haired boy questioned.

"Hey, at least I didn't pass out in class, un," the blond boy replied.

"Kind of hard to believe that all that happened today..." Hidan said.

"Yeah, un, Kisame, you, and I ended up needing medical attention, Tobi's fingers are practically missing, we made new friends..." Deidara said, recalling the day's events.

"You also seemed to have met Prince Charming, huh?" Hidan grumbled, making Deidara stop dead in his tracks.

"Wha? NO!" a blush began creeping on Deidara's face, "It's just that... I-I never would think... It's not like that, un!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hidan waved the subject away with his hand.

"So how about you and your new roommate, un?" Deidara chimed in, glad to have a change in subjects.

"Argh..." Hidan slumped his head, "Don't remind me... Do I really need to stay with that jerk?"

"Y'know, un, he might feel the same way," the blond one responded.

"Maybe I can scare him off?" Hidan suddenly made an abrupt stop causing Deidara to crash into him.

"What, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah! I should totally scare him off! And I know just the thing to do so!" Hidan announced with joy.

"Through Jashinism, un?" Deidara grinned.

"Exactly! Wow, how long has it been since I made my God proud?" Hidan asked.

"Hmm... about two weeks ago, un, when you started to stress about homework," Deidara answered. "I even almost forgot you were a Jahinist."

"FUCK! TWO WEEKS?!" Hidan shreiked loud enough to be heard throughout the building.

"Not so loud, un," Deidara put one hand up to his ear, but when he turned to look at his companion, Hidan was no longer at his side. Instead the silver-haired Jashinist was racing back to his dorm.

"GREAT LORD JASHIN, FORGIVE ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran.

Upon reaching his door, he swung it wide open and crashed right into his new roommate who was about to leave the room.

"Um, hello to you, too?" Kakuzu muttered.

"Not now, dipshit," Hidan replied as he got his scythe out and plunged it right into his heart.

"Wait, what the hell?!" cried Kakuzu.

All went silent when Hidan immediately stopped moving and blood trickled down his chest. By now Hidan had slumped down onto the wooden floor.

"...that blood is going to stain the wood..." the taller young man said. "Stop playing around, get up, and clean up your mess..."

No response was given and Kakuzu knelt down by the blood soaked body. He grabbed and held Hidan's wrist, checking for a pulse. When a pulse could not be detected, the bandaged boy let out a sigh as he ran his free hand down his own face in frustration.

"Great... wonder if they'll blame me for this one, too..." he huffed.

_If this idiot really is dead, I need to get rid of the body... _he told himself.

He got up and started to search the room for any useful items while coming up with a plan. He decided to wrap Hidan up in a thick blanket and stuff him into a plastic bag, which he would later take to the laundry room (wherever it may be...), place him in the wash machine, and turn it on thus washing any of his DNA off. He just hoped nobody would notice how suspicious his actions will be. He eventually did find a white trash bag in his roommates top drawer. What it was doing in there and what Hidan had planned to do with it, Kakuzu didn't want to know...

He grabbed the covers of his new bed and headed to the spot where Hidan laid, trash bag in hand. Kneeling beside the body, he noticed a silver gleam winking at him. A closer examination revealed to be a medallion. _An odd medallion no less, _he noted.

The medallion was in the shape of an outline of an upside-down triangle inside the outline of a circle. Kakuzu reached for it, fingers brushing against Hidan's skin and noticing how smooth and soft it felt. The medallion or charm ---whatever Hidan may have called it--- was a bit heavier than Kakuzu expected it to be. If its owner wanted to, the object could have been used as a paper weight.

_You'd think he would have gone crazy with this heavy thing around his neck, _Kakuzu chuckled. He laid the object back down on Hidan's chest gently, once again noticing the texture of the silver-head's skin. Curiously he slowly ran his fingertips along the body's chest. For a second he thought he saw a twitch in Hidan's face, but after a long pause, he decided it was nothing and continued his previous actions.

His hand eventually went up to where the scythe was still stabbed into Hidan's heart. He wrapped his hand around the handle of the scythe and waited for his next action. Feeling indecent, Kakuzu traced his eyes down Hidan's ivory chest, wondering how easily that pale-white skin can be pierced. He started to drag the blades of the scythe along the body's chest in an up-and-down motion, the three blades just brushing against the skin.

He snapped out of when he felt a warm moisture gather around his knees. He looked down to find that a pool of blood has reached his knees and the white trash bag, but not the covers. He glanced back up to Hidan's face and felt his heart(s) leap out of his ribcage. A pair of pink eyes looked back at him.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Hidan asked with a hint of anger creeping in his voice.

_Shit! He's alive?! Think fast, Kakuzu,_ the boy in bandages told himself. "I was trying to wake you up," he responded, making sure to not let his voice betray him.

Hidan sat up and eyed the trash bag, covers, and his scythe in the older boy's hand. He looked back at Kakuzu with an arched eyebrow. "Care to explain the 'tools'?"

"I wanted to be creative," Kakuzu responded. He began to feel his face warm up under the bandages but was grateful they were covering his face up.

Hidan processed the information in his mind, closed the case with a "whatever, dickhead", and got up. He strolled over to his bed and pulled out a small emergency kit from under his mattress. Kakuzu took this as his cue to start cleaning up. He placed the covers back onto his new bed. But what about the blood? Seeing as the only tool available is the trash bag, he began to gather the blood into it.

"What do I do with this now?" he asked, holding up the bloody bag.

"You can throw it out into the hallway. The cleaning lady won't mind. In fact I think she loves blood," Hidan replied.

With that, the taller boy opened the door and flung the bag out, forgeting to watch out who he was flinging it at. A first year girl with short purple hair and pupil-less white eyes just happened to walk by when the huge bag hit her face. At the point of impact, the bag burst and blood smeared all over her.

"I-I-is this... b-blood?" the girl stuttered, wiping aff the thick crimson substance off her pale delicate face.

"Oh," Kakuzu opened the door, "my roommate just decided to have his man-period today. That's all."

When he closed the door again, he heard a few whimpers and a sudden shriek followed by rapid footsteps. Chuckling inwardly he turned to face the room when he was struck with an enormous pillow.

"Fucking bastard! Why the fuck would you say that?!" Hidan continued to strike his roommate with his fluffy pillow of doom, trying to ignore the blush forming on his own face.

**-XXX-**

Half an hour after Hidan's anger rampage ended (due to Kakuzu's mysterious tendrils slipping out from under his sleeves), the two teens were ready to hit the hay when a loud ring-tone sounded. The silver headed boy rummaged through his pile of belongings and found his cell phone.

"Yeah?" he spoke into the receiver's end. There was a small pause and Hidan let out an exhausted almost disappointed sigh, "Hey, Nana. What's up?"

Kakuzu waited and watched as Hidan made faces as the phone conversation continued. Near the end of the conversation, Kakuzu concluded that whoever this Nana is, Hidan wasn't so fond of her.

"Look, Nana, I'm sick of always being bossed around like that. (Pause) I can't go! I have homework to do plus I need to show the new student around! (Pause) What?! That has nothing to do with... (Pause) Hey, don't drag Deidara into this, you fucking bitch! (Pause) What-the-fucking-hell-ever, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Hidan flipped his phone shut. He was obviously giving off an unwelcoming aura, but the longer the silence, the quicker it cooled off.

"Uh, girl issues?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hmph, isn't that an understatement? It was my girlfriend Nana giving me shit and all that about how I don't talk to her anymore and how I don't make time for her anymore," Hidan huffed. He glanced over at the other and saw that the taller boy wanted him to continue.

"But there's reasons, y'know? Yeah, at first I thought she was cool and all but then she started becoming possessive and bossy. Then she started throwing insults at my friends. The last straw was when she made Tobi cry by making fun of the way he talks. I'm not saying that I never once thought it was annoying, but who the fuck does she think she is? Give it time and Tobi's way of talking can grow on you! But like she fucking cares..." Hidan rambled.

"And your next course of action is...?" Kakuzu asked curiously.

"I'm breaking up with her. Tomorrow. First thing, for fucking sure," Hidan nodded. "And if she's gonna be a bitch about it, I'll just sacrifice her!"

As curious as Kakuzu is about his new roommate, he knew better than to ask rude questions when said roommate was letting off steam.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, dickhead," Hidan smiled. The lights were turned off and the two laid each in their own beds, unaware of what the next few weeks or days would bring, but already kind of looking forward to them. Something they would not admit to anyone or one another.

* * *

**Kaguya: **Heh, I apologize for treating Hinata that way... She's one of my most favorite characters, but I just needed someone shy and innocent like her to get covered in blood. I'm sorry, but I found it funny. This chapter, I think, is longer than the other previous two each... Oh! Just to not keep your hopes up or anything (though I'm quite sure I've lost all your faith in me... ^^'), don't expect me to update real soon... sadly I'm not superhuman with amazing typing and story-telling skills.


End file.
